warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guidelines for Mods/Admins
Guidelines for Mods/Admins Mods * Remain mature and professional. ** Try to avoid getting into arguments, but if you do, try to at least remain respectful and polite. ** Do not publicly insult anyone or be rude, even if they have been to you. ** Try your best to remain polite at all times, a mod must be a role model for other wiki users. ** Avoid picking favorites; even if your friend breaks a rule, you must treat them fairly and give them the proper punishment. * Do not abuse your moderator powers by breaking any of the actual Wiki Rules. ** Minor swearing is allowed, but try to swear as little as possible, especially avoiding words that may be borderline to set a good standard for other users. By using profanity, you are not being the ideal role model you should be for other wiki users. * Please do not sacrifice your personal life for the wiki. Remember, it's just a game. If anything comes up in real life, it is okay to be inactive for a week or two. * Please remain friendly with the users, be polite, but do try to be friendly with other users. There have been too many instances on other forums where the mods are more like robots rather than actual people you can go to when you have a problem. The following is a general course of action when encountering a rulebreaker. # Root out the rule they're breaking. Make sure it's an ACTUAL rule. # Warn the user in a calm and polite manner, and direct them to the rules if necessary # Edit offending posts if possible, delete if not possible. # If they continue to fool around, tell them you will not hesitate to report them to an admin for necessary banning. # If they continue, report them to an admin as soon as possible. Examples of rules where the above guidelines are appropriate: * Trolling, bigotry, baiting, harassment, etc. * Excessive spam, such as repeated posts that are not caused by lag and such. * Harassment of other users. * General rudeness. * Flame wars * Malicious or inappropriate links * Self-advertising that does not have to do with the game Admins or Higher Most of the rules are the same as mods, however, you also have extra privileges such as banning those who break the rules of the wiki and upkeep of pages. The following acts can merit a timeout ban of one hour in extreme circumstances: These will not usually be enforced, however, if you constantly cross the line then do not expect any sympathy * Excessive NaCl * Anybody who has contributed to a flamewar other than the instigator * Profanity * Rudeness to other users The following acts merit a temporary ban of three days: * Excessive and/or offensive profanity * Flaming * Minimodding unpolitely, polite minimodding is fine however The following acts merit a moderate ban of one month: * Trolling * Editing of the profiles of other users without permission and for malicious reasons * Spreading of false information that can seriously damage players of the game * Clan poaching such as when one clan tries to steal one or more members of another clan * Instigating a flamewar(depends on severity) * Excessive flaming * Deletion of proof of transgressions of wiki rules The following acts merit a long ban of three months: * Instigating a flamewar(depends on severity) * Bigotry such as outright racism or sexism, depending on intent * Filling pages and forum threads with useless info The following acts merit an extremely long ban of one year: * Insulting admins and moderators and/or comparing them to past/present dictators * Extreme Trolling * Not praising lord fungi ��������������������������������(jk) * Posting information that can be used to cheat or hack the game The following acts merit an immediate, infinite ban: * Linking to pornography * Linking to a malicious link * Sockpuppeting for malicious reasons * Vandalism of wiki pages * Cheating or hacking(disconnecting also counts) * Repeated cases of any of the above acts Category:Wiki administration